¡Quiero ser más alto!
by Sugoi momo Candy
Summary: Hiei y Kurama viven felices en su casita del bosque... O más bien, VIVÍAN felices, hasta que ciertos personajes aparecien (¿Kurama bailando la Bamba? ¿Kuwabara y Yukina malpensando yaoi?) KxH!


**¡Quiero Ser Más alto! **

_(También conocido como "Las supermegahyperreketecontraultracalifragilísticas aventuras de Kurama") _

**Parejas: **KuramaxHiei y las demás XD

**Clasificación: **Humor, Parodia y Romance

**Disclaimer: **¿Pa´ qué, si ya toos saben?

**Advertencias: **¡Shonen-ai, situaciones disparatadas y muuuuucha idiotez!

**Notas: **Muchas gracias a Nee-san que me inspiró el fic con su pic del videojuego de YYH y a mi querida hermana mayor que, aunque odie a Kurama, me ha dado muy buenas ideas... ¡Que viva la Familia!

Ah, y Yukina sabe que Hiei es su hermano, ¿Vale?

**Dedicado a: **Quien se ría y me deje review

**Capítulo 1: Del por qué de las visitas de los Sábados **

Había una vez (Original la autora, hai) una casita en el bosque, habitada por 2 grandes amigos que disfrutaban mutuamente de la compañía del otro y que pasaban las horas compartiendo hermosos momentos de bella y pura amistad sin malicia alguna... 

Ya, ¿Pa´ qué les Miento? ¡Eran amantes los shikillos!

Bueno, pero la Casita... La Casita era Pequeñita, de tejas rojas y con un lindo Jardín lleno de plantaciones de tomates, papas, frijolitos mágicos, chupetes bom-bom-bum, hierbitas mágicas, cebollas, coles, lechugas, flores varias, Confites del mundo de Harry Potter, etc...

La cosa es que era un bello jardincito, lleno de colores y reluciente antes los cáaaalidos rayos del sol. Este Jardín era cuidado por cierto jovencito Alto, extremadamente atractivo, de largos cabellos rosa oscuro (¡Rojo mis Polainas! ¡ES ROSA OSCURO!) y ciertamente afeminado...

¿Adivinan quien es?

Si no, creo que tienen un problema y deberían ir a tratamiento... O ver más Yu Yu Hakusho. Y no me armen alharaca si no casharon, ni tampoco me citen a Laura en América...

Si no saben quien es, están mal. Y punto.

Pero les doy una pista...

En aquel jardín ya anteriormente nombrado, aquel jovencito ya anteriormente definido se encontraba entonando una bella y dulce melodía, que decía más o menos así...

Para regar las plantas...

Para regar las plantas se necesita una regadera!

Una regadera, ay sí, ay s

Ay y también agüita

Ay y también agüita

Yo regaré, yo regaré, yo regar"

Plaaaantas Plaaantas

Plaaaaantas Plaaantas

Yo no soy jardinero!

Yo no soy Jardinero, soy Kurama, Soy Kurama, soy Kurama!

¡ASÍ ES! ¡BINGO, BINGO! ¡DIN-DIN-DIN PARA LAS QUE ADIVINARON!

Allí se encontraba el Dulce Kurama regando sus plantas mientras se meneaba seductivamente al ritmo de la bamba, sin saber los horrores que pronto caerían sobre él y los suyos...

Así es, una sombra de calamidad y destrucción se acercaba hacia su apacible lugar, en donde tan bien vivían él y su querido Hiei...

La semilla del mal sería plantada en aquella apacible morada...

-¡WOOOOOOLAS, KURAMA!- Una estrepitosa voz perturbó la maravillosa armonía de la KuramaBamba...

Parados enfrente de la reja de madera se encontraban Kuwabara y Yukina...

Con sendas pistolas de agua

-Buenos días, Kurama- Saludó amablemente Yukina, con una inclinación de su cabeza, haciendo que casi se le cayera la pistola

"¡Rayos!" Pensó Kurama entonces... ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que hoy era Sábado?

Todos los Sábados, Kuwabara y Yukina venían a visitarlos...

Todos los Sábados, desde aquel día...

Todos los sábados... Con pistolas de agua

(Flachbac)

_Kuwabara y Yukina se encontraban parados enfrente de la nueva casita que Kurama había conseguido para él y su amigo Hiei..._

_-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHRGGGGG!!!- Gruñó el poco iluminado joven de pelo-color-zanahoria –¡NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ TUVIERON QUE VENIRSE A VIVIR TAN LEJOS!-_

_-...Kazuma...- Fue lo único que atinó a decir la hermanita de Hiei_

_-¡Ahhhhhhhh, pero debo mantenerme fuerte y digno frente a mi dulce Yukina!- Pensó en voz alta Kuwabara, pidiéndole Peras al Olmo, mientras se hacía masaje feng-shui anti-dolor-de-callos..._

_Sí, masaje Feng-Shui, aunque el Feng-shui sea decoración de interiores..._

_"...Kazuma..." Pensó la original Yukina_

_- Pero... ¡Es que me duelen mis callitos de mis piececitos de Princesa!- Y de nuevo el tarado comezó a sobarse las patas como condenao_

_- Pobre de ti, Kazuma...- Dijo la dulce niña que se encontraba junto al llorón quejica –Pero ¿Recuerdas bien los motivos por los cuales se han cambiado tan repentinamente?_

_- Ahhh...- Se quejó un poco más el chico alto – Pues si mal no recuerdo, los vecinos hicieron junta en contra de ellos... Muchos Ruidos molestos, según dijeron antes de incendiarles la casa...-_

_La gente puede ser muy cruel...- Se lamentó Yukina, deseando que todo el mundo fuese suave y lindo como un osito de felpa_

_Así es, menos mal que Kurama ganó el concurso Mister Universo cuando pasaba por ahí por casualidad...-_

_...¿Enserio?- Y de pronto la utopía del mundo perfecto de Yukina se vio interrumpido_

_Sí, así fue...- Y de repente el rostro de Kuwabara se oscureción, recordando que ÉL, el gran Kuwabara, era quien había estado concursando, y que Kurama solo venía a decirle que su hermana quería una cajita feliz de almuerzo...Ahhhhh, a veces realmente odiaba a Kurama-carita-de-ángel..._

_Por lo menos Yukina no se encontraba allí..._

_-Kazuma... ¿Te sucede algo?-_

_-Ajojojojó...- Rió como tarado Kuwabara, mientras se rascaba la cabeza (Aunque no le picara nada al muy estúpido)-¿Pero por qué aún nos encontramos afuera divagando sobre ya-ni-recuerdo-qué? ¡Entremos ya!-_

_No sé- Sonrió también Yukina. Y la joven pareja de amigos se acercó a la puerta_

_-Espero que es...- Se había comenzado a quejar Kuwabara, pero unos gemidos lo interrumpieron..._

_-Hnnn... ¡Kurama! Ya... ¡NO, POR FAVOR!- Sonó fuerte y clara (quizás demasiado para los chicos) la voz de Hiei_

_Kuwabara sacudió la cabeza... Ahhh, de seguro la cerilla de sus oídos estaba alterando la información auditiva recibida_

_-Vamos, Hiei...- La voz de Kurama sonó en un tono más bajo, pero tan seductora que hasta Kuwabara se puso colorao como tomate -Abre la boca...-_

_Ahora Kuwabara se hurgueteaba los oídos con gran afán_

_-Pero Ya te dije que NO ESTOY DE HUMOR!!!- Y de nuevo algunos otros gemidos_

_-Vamos, Hiei, ya verás como te gusta...- Y luego un sonido como de arcada, y luego..._

_-¿Ves como te ha gustado, mi pequeño Hiei?- La voz de Kurama seguía en aquel perturbador tono_

_-No soy tu pequeño, zorro estúpido...- Alegó suavemente, algo así como cansado, el Koorime, aunque ni un rastro de enfado se escuchó en su voz –Aunque tengo que admitir que la cosa no está tan mala...-_

_-Cuando quieras te puedo dar un poco más...-_

_Kuwabara, quien durante los últimos 10 segundos se había quedado inmóvil, giró su cabeza para ver a una igual de shockeada Yukina..._

_Y es que siempre había tenido cierta sospecha de la delicada apariencia de Kurama, y de la fuerte amistad que mantenían Hiei y él, pero..._

_¡Esto era ridículamente exagerado para sus oídos vírgenes!_

_Los vecinos... El Incendio... Hasta el concurso de Mister Universo..._

_¡¡¡Ahora estaba todo TAN CLARO!!!_

_-...Hi...Hi...Hi...- Balbuceaba Yukina, y no, no se estaba riendo, sino que trataba de decir "Hiei" ..._

_-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH, DEPRAVADOS!!!-_

_Y de pronto la Puerta de aquella adorable casita se hallaba derrumbada_

_-¿Uh?- Kurama parpadeó, ante la repentina aparición del alterado dúo_

_-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH, PAR DE DEPRAVADOS, LOS HEMOS PILLADO CON LAS MANOS EN...!!!-_

_-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Payaso?- Gruñó Hiei enfurecido, mientras sacaba su siempre-a-mano Katana y se paraba de enfrente de su plato de sopa_

_-...Hermano...- Murmuró Yukina, quien todavía no captaba muy bien la situación (No ven que la chiquilla es siempre buenita y llena de flores?)_

_-... Buenos días, Kuwabara y Yukina...- Sonrió un tanto aturdido Kurama, quien aún tenía la cuchara de Hiei en su mano_

_... ¿Qué diablos...? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí?- Balbuceó el pelo zanahoriozo (Ya, sé que no existe esa palabra, pero... XD Ya, no sé)_

_-¡QUÉ TE IMPORTA, PAYASO!- Ahora Hiei estaba más enfadado, y aún cuando su pequeña hermana se encontraba allí presente, se acercó a Kuwabara con su Katana bien empuñada_

_-¡AJÁ, DEPRAVADOS!- Rió triunfante el más alto de todos los presentes -¡CON QUE NO QUIERAN ACEPTARLO YA TENGO PRUEBA SUFICIENTE!-_

_-Un momento...- Y Kurama tuvo una de sus tantas iluminaciones para entender-lo-inentendible-por-los-demases –Creo que aquí hay un error... Verán, lo que Yo estaba haciéndole a Hiei era...-_

_-¡¡¡CÁLLATE, ZORRO ESTÚPIDO!!!- El Koorime poco menos chilló ante el intento de declaración_

_-...Hiei... Kurama...- Yukina ya había comenzado a tener convulsiones post-shock, mientras tiraba espuma por la boca con gran esmero_

_-¡¡¡YUKINA!!!- Y los 3 hombres corrieron prestos a ayudar a la pequeña niña_

_-¡Maldita sea, miren lo que han hecho, indecentes!- Kuwabara chillaba, mientras zamarreaba para aquí, para allá y para maracuyá a su querida_

_-¡Yukina!- Hiei se encontraba con ojos de platos (Pero de los platos de fondo, no los de taza ni de los servilletas, sino de GRAAAANDES platos de fondo)_

_-Esperen, ya sé que hacer...- Kurama habló, interrumpiendo el Pandemonium que se había armado –Si le decimos lo que en verdad pasó, tal vez...-_

_-¡ME NIEGO!- Gritó el joven bajito, olvidando por un momento a su hermana –¿No tienes alguna hierba para parar convulsiones causadas por malentendidos estúpidos?-_

_-Las pisaste el Jueves...-_

_Las palabras que a continuación fueron dichas son muy fuertes, y la autora prefiere no escribirlas_

_-¡RÁPIDO, QUE SE ME MUERE LA NIÑA!- Seguía gritando el dueño de la espada espiritual, mientras agitaba sus brazos de tal manera que parecía estar bailando el baile del Gorila de la ya difunta en el mundo de la música Melody_

_-¡CÁLMATE, MONO SIN SESOS!- Gritó entonces Hiei, a punto de cometer homicidio –Está bien, puedes decirle...-_

_-Bien- Asintió El joven del látigo, y se acercó hasta la muchacha hasta quedarse frente a frente con ella_

_-¡¡¡PERO RÁPIDO, QUE SE ME MUERE!!!- Seguía chillando el pelo zanahoria quejica_

_-Está bien, Kuwabara, Calma...- Y entonces Kurama se preparó..._

_El viento dejó de soplar..._

_Los pajaritos dejaron de silbar..._

_El río que se encontraba cerca (y no me pregunten cómo) dejó de correr..._

_Mi padre dejó de roncar..._

_Y tanto Hiei como Kuwabara tenían la respiración casi parada..._

_-Yo... Yo le estaba...-_

_-¡ALTO!- Hiei interrumpió, causando un sobresalto general_

_-¿Qué sucede, Hiei?- Preguntó un desconcertado Kurama_

_-¿El payaso tiene que escucharlo también?-_

_-Si no lo sabe, podrá tener una imagen completamente errada, y podría ir como vieja chismosa a contarle a todos...-_

_Hiei iba a alegar de nuevo, pero la imagen de Kuwabara vestido de Vecina chismosa lo dejó mudo del horror..._

_-¡KURAMA!-_

_-Ya, Kuwabara, ya le digo...- Y Kurama hizo una pausa, porque claro, las pausas siempre hacen que todo se mantenga más en suspenso – Verás, Yukina... Yo... Yo le estaba...- E hizo una última inhalación dramática antes de soltarlo todo- Yo le estaba dando a Hiei su sopa en la boca...-_

_-. . .-_

_-¿Que... Qué?- Kuwabara preguntó con senda cara de idiota, mientras miraba a Yukina, la cual..._

_Se hallaba completamente normal, sentada en el piso_

_-¡Eso es tan tierno!- Sonrió feliz la niña, admirada de la pura amistad que su hermano y Kurama mantenían_

_-Eso...- Kuwabara estaba pálido – Eso es... Es tan...-_

_-¿Kazuma?- Llamó Yukina, pero el tipo se hallaba completamente ido_

_-Eso es tan... ¡¡¡¡TAN RIDÍCULO!!!- Y al fin Kuwabara había terminado de procesar la información en su pequeño cerebrito de semillita de mostaza, y ahora se hallaba en el piso, llorándo de la risa y pataleando -¡¡¡WUAJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!!! ¡¡¡HIEI NECESITA QUE LE DEN LA COMIDITA EN LA BOCA!!! ¡¡¡COMO SE NOTA QUE AÚN ES UN BEBITO!!!-_

_Y las risas siguieron..._

_Siguieron..._

_Y siguieron..._

_Etc._

_Hasta que de pronto Hiei pareció despertar de su aterradora visión mental, y al segundo siguiente, Kuwabara se hallaba a 3 kilómetros de la casa, con una gran marca de pie en su trasero_

_-¡Nos vemos, Hiei y Kurama!- Se despidió amablemente Yukina, ya a costumbrada a la amistad de su hermano y Kazuma_

_-¡Adiós, Yukina!- Se despidieron los amigos, ambos dando gracias internamente porque Kuwabara había venido de día y no de noche, cuando quizás podría haberlos llamado con toda razón "depravados"_

_...Pero eso era a veces, claro..._

_-Si quieres, puedes llevarte algunas flores...-_

_-Gracias, Kurama...- Sonrió la pequeña, quien cojiéndo un ramo de Margaritas se marchó de ahí hacia Kuwabara, quien ya había tomado una desición..._

_Claro, estaba claro que aquel par no estaba haciendo ESO (La sopa, la cuchara... Y el hecho de que ambos no estaban ni sudorosos ni con cara de "Oh-yeah") aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel perturbador tono de Kurama..._

_No había sido hoy, pero... ¿Y si mañana, o pasado mañana?_

_Ya estaba decidido._

_Él, el Gran detective Kuwabara, los encontraría con las manos en la masa..._

_Y en la próxima visita... Él y Yukina llevarían pistolas de agua... Solo por si acaso..._

( Fin flachbac)

-Y Bien...- Kurama parecía un tanto intimidado, pero ¿Quién no, en su situación? -¿Por qué no pasan? El almuerzo está casi listo...-

Y los 3 jóvenes se internaron en la pequeña casita del bosque, donde cosas no-muy-normales suelen pasar...

Fin capi 1

XD Ok, ahí estaba el capi 1... ¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o petición de canción para que un personaje cante...

¡Reviews!


End file.
